


The Easy Way

by asynje



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not that different, is it?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way

It never really occurred to Sean that he had been flirting with Viggo until they are standing outside his door and he is asking Viggo to stay.

Not to come in for a drink or a coffee.

To stay.

That thought alone should have sobered him but it doesn't. If anything it makes him feel more drunk, giddy and reckless.

Viggo had been all warm hands and shy smiles at the pub, letting his fingers linger on Sean's when accepting his drink, looking at him from under lowered lashes and although it should feel - different at least – it doesn't, cause it's easy to want Viggo and when you've gotten this far there isn't really much difference is there?

So Sean opens the door and in two steps he's inside and got Viggo pinned against the wall and is kissing him and it is different but it doesn't matter. It's slick and hot and Viggo is moaning in his mouth and Sean really, really needs to touch him right now so he lets go and feels a surge of _power_ lust when Viggo makes a little needy noise and reaches for him.

"No. Bedroom. Now."

Viggo stumbles ahead of him, shedding clothing, and Sean is cursing the buttons of his shirt and their lack of co-operation but he gets it off eventually, flopping down on the bed next to Viggo, who's already naked. For a moment he loses himself in the sensation of the skin on Viggo's chest; the ripple of muscle; the coarse chest hair. Then he lets his hand travel down and gives an experimental squeeze and Viggo is cursing and moving and suddenly his mouth is full of Viggo's tongue and his cock is being stroked and – God – this is too much.

Then Viggo says: "Please Sean, fuck me. I need you to…" and the world narrows and becomes nothing but Sean's pulse and cock and ache.

He manages to locate a condom in the bedside drawer and has to take a few deep breaths without looking down at Viggo who's got a hand on his own cock and is halfway on his elbows and knees and is looking so damn _sexy_ _and why have I never noticed before?_, begging Sean to hurry up. Please.

Sean spits in his hand and slicks the rubber, mesmerized by the sweat pooling in the small of Viggo's back and the sounds he is making, open-mouthed sounds of longing and lust, no self-consciousness or restraint and Sean can feel something in himself give way; not only turned on now but wanting _Viggo_ something he cannot place. And he doesn't want to figure himself out now. Not when he can lose himself in Viggo's heat, slowly making his way inside. Deep.

Viggo is staring at him over his shoulder, cheeks flushed with splotches of red, drawing air in small gasps and for a moment Sean is almost afraid that he is going to faint. Then Viggo moves back, impaling himself further and Sean feels the pull of release beckoning him.

I need you to hold me down. Fuck me. Fuck me, Sean. I need you to. I need.  
Please.

And how can he do anything but comply? Slamming into Viggo, fisting a hand in his hair, drawing his head back so he can see Viggo's face, contorted with pleasured pain, can see him react to what Sean is doing to him, and it's too much, the warmth, the tightness, and Viggo keening and begging Sean to take him – hold me down and take me, Sean, fuck me - and Sean comes, forever it seems, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Viggo who's pressing back and sobbing words - _ ja, Sean, oh Gud, ja, ja, bliv ved, ja, jeg kan ikke, kan ikke, ja _ \- that Sean hears but doesn't understand. Then Viggo starts to tremble, and they both tumble down, and Sean is sticky and couldn't care less, peeling of the condom, tying a knot with somewhat shaky fingers and dropping it over the edge of the bed.

He realizes that Viggo is still trembling and he spoons up behind him, fitting himself to the plane of Viggo's back, his spent cock nestling in the crease of Viggo's arse. It's easy to lie like this, holding his _lover_ friend, stroking his upper arms, nuzzling his neck. It's easy to pretend that it's easy as long as you don't think too hard about it. So he doesn't.

Instead he listens to Viggo's breath slowing down, evening out. When Viggo asks if he should leave, Sean doesn't answer. He just tightens his grip. He's too old to redefine himself. But the thought of falling asleep listening to Viggo's light snore is oddly compelling and he'll just leave the why's out of it for now. It's easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> / ja, Sean, oh Gud, ja, ja, bliv ved, ja, jeg kan ikke, kan ikke, ja /
> 
> yes Sean, oh God, yes, yes, keep going, yes, I cannot, cannot, yes


End file.
